


Gilded Cage

by stefi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Future, Gen, Spoilers for all books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefi/pseuds/stefi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Cersei's trial by combat, Sansa and Jaime have a short conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded Cage

"Is it true, then?" Sansa asked her companion.

The blonde man smiled his cocky smile. "Have you ever known a Lannister to lie, my lady?"

Sansa frowned. Jaime Lannister was a lot of things: a knight, her protector, even her savior. But he was still the man responsible for crippling her brother.

Ser Jaime seemed to sense Sansa's darkened mood. "It is true, yes. The Faith is sending a champion from some island for my sweet sister's trial."

"Holy men take the sword up often?"

Jaime nodded, gesturing to her chambers as their journey through the endless halls of the Red Keep ended. "More often as of late, it seems." He watched the tall girl enter her rooms, then followed her inside. "I don't think this will end in my House's favor," he said once the door was closed.

"Good," she replied coolly.

Sansa sat at her vanity and let her hair down. She hated wearing her hair in Southron styles. She hated Southron clothing and Southron food and Southron life. Being back in the Red Keep made her long for the hellish days spent in the Eyrie.

"I may die," Jaime warned her.

"All men must die," Sansa spoke to his reflection.

Jaime shook his head. "A cruel lady," he said to himself more than anyone. He crossed the room and rested his good hand on Sansa's shoulder. "What would have become of you, had I not confirmed your identity before the court?"

"Shadrich would have sold me to slavers," Sansa answered. "A fate no less kind than this one." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"My sister has offered to arrange a marriage for you," Jaime reminded her.

"In exchange for alliance and soldiers. I'm still being used as currency," Sansa wiped the rouge from her cheeks. "You'd have sent me to the last of my blood in Riverrun were you a true knight."

Jaime crossed the room to Sansa's chamber door. "There is no such thing, my lady." He left her chambers and shut the door none-too gently.

When Sansa heard the barricade slam into place outside her door, she let her frozen mask slip and she wept.


End file.
